vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Azashiro Kenpachi
Summary Kenpachi Azashiro (アザ史郎 剣八, lit. Azashiro Kenpachi), formerly called Sōya Azashiro (アザ志郎宗谷, lit. Azashiro Sōya), is the former 8th Kenpachi of the Gotei 13 and the previous captain of the 11th Division. In order to gain the title of Kenpachi, he slayed the previous one, Kenpachi Kuruyashiki, with his Bankai. He gain this title for unclear reasons. It's also known that he started a rebellion within the Soul Society and was taken down by the Royal Guard. Since then, he was sentenced to Mūken, the lowest prison level within the Soul Society and his title given to his lieutenant. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-B | 6-C | Higher Name: Azashiro Sōya, also known as Azashiro Kenpachi Origin: Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You (A bleach Novel that is possibly canon) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least over two hundred, most probably several hundred years old) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of 11th Division Powers and Abilities: ' 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Reflexes, Reishi Manipulation, Immense spiritual power, Spiritual awareness, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-Flight , Shunpo Master (Speed enhancement technique), Kido Master (Shinigami spells), F''usion/merge (thus he can fuse with any substance whether it's inorganic or organic), Imitation/mimicry (He can imitate his mouth and hands within many spaces), Biological Fusion (Bankai's ultimate attack. With it it has an offensive form and a defensive form), Durability Negation 'Attack Potency:' '''Town level' | City level (with his Reiatsu) | Island level (It took the Royal Guard to stop him, and Kenpachi without the eye-patch, supposedly kill him, the battle remains undecided)' '|''' Possibly 'Higher '''with his Bankai Fusing technique, it also ignores conventional durability 'Speed: At least High Hypersonic '''(he can keep up with the Gotei 13) | '''Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength'': ''Superhuman Striking Strength: At least''' Class TJ+''' | Class EJ | Possibly Higher with his Bankai Fusing technique Durability: At least Town level | City level (with his Reiatsu) | Island level | Possibly Higher with his Bankai Fusing technique Stamina: Extremely high, it took the Royal Guard to stop his rampage [[Range|'Range']]:'' Extended human melee range with sword' | '''Possibly Higher After fusing with the Air around him Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Uru Zakuro Intelligence: It's been known that Azashiro was an intelligent person. He, like Aizen, tends to plot plans that'll last and can be initiated for years on end. Also, to prove his intelligence even further, it's been known that he takes about 1 year to fully understand the specs of the Soul Society and use it to dominate the Sereitei. Weaknesses: Arrogance, His Bankai is affected by skills like the Shikai of Yumichika or the most basic ability to absorb or collect Reishi like the Quincy's, from this Azashiro can receive a lot of damage. It takes one year to merge with the Seireitei once he breaks his Polymerization. While in the molten state, bodily characteristics Azashiro plummet. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: As the Captain of the Eleventh Division and the 8th Kenpachi, he's shown himself to be a powerful swordsman. He can combine it with Hakuda or Shunpō to land heavy blows on opponents, killing most in some cases. Also, it's been noted that he mastered many swordsmanship arts such as Kendō and Battōjutsu. It's been also noted that Kenpachi Zaraki or Head Captain Yamamoto are the only ones capable of engaging him in sword combat. Kidō Master: It's been known that he was a master at using Kidō even though he was the captain of a division that doesn't even use the art and even looked down on such skill, saying that "it's for weaklings." He's able to perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. With the combination of his Zanpakutō's Bankai's ultimate ability, Seitai yūgō , he can imitate/copy his mouth and hands within each spaces of air, thus he is able to chant hundreds of “ittokaso” and “kurohitsugi” level kido at the same time, damaging multiple opponents. Shunpō Master: He's noted to be very quick, even outpacing the Flash Goddess herself, yet this to yet been seen. Hakuda Expert: It's also known that he was an expert in Hand-to-Hand Combat, taking out a few lieutenant-level Shinigami without getting injured in the process. This also has yet to be seen. Master Tactician: He takes about 2 days to see through Kyōka Suigetsu and defeat it instantly, a feat only achieved by the few who knows Aizen's Zanpakutō's weakness, such as Gin Ichimaru. Great Spiritual Power: As a former captain, had one of the 13 greatest spiritual forces of Soul Society. It is also able to locate efficiently. Your Reiatsu was so great that not flinch after feeling the power of hundred Grantz, whose Reiatsu is comparable to the second Hollowfication of Ichigo Kurosaki. thumb|link=File:BLEACH.full.1152631.jpgUru Zakuro (ウルざくろ, lit. meaning to sell or to obtain a pomegranate) is the name of Kenpachi Azashiro's Zanpakutō. As noted by during one of the captain's meetings, he never carries around his Zanpakutō with him on hand, so it's impossible to know what it's sealed state looks like. *'Shikai:' "Unknown. Noted to be extremely powerful by the captains, the Royal Guard, and Central 46." *'Shikai Special Ability:' Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Uru Zakuro is the name of his Bankai. It's form is unknown at the moment, but it's known to have disappeared when released. This maybe because it doesn't have a real form or it's already taken form. *'Bankai Special Ability:' His bankai ability is Yūgō (融合, lit. maning “fusion/merge”), and thus he can fuse with any substance whether it's inorganic or organic. Through the use of this ability his presence can't be sensed and this reiatsu can't be felt by anyone. An opponent once commented that it felt like "he just faded out of existence itself", proving how powerful and effective the ability is in both combat and espionage. He can fuse with multiple substances at will, allowing him to gain a great advantage over his opponent(s). Since the ability is not limited, he can use it to mix in his physical and mental capabilities with the air or surroundings. Through the use of this ability, he is also able to see through all situations at-hand and can hear everyone’s conversations by mixing in his senses with his surroundings. Using this same ability appears to allow him to outmanuver Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu's power of complete hypnosis, to the point that Aizen himself claimed that Kyōka Suigetsu would be rendered useless against the former Kenpachi. This ability can be used for teleportation towards vast distances within a certain area effortlessly since he can transpot himself within the same space. Mōzō (模倣, lit. maening "imitation/mimicry"): With this ability, he can imitate/copy his mouth and hands within many spaces. This allows him to create multiple attacks within many spaces. With this, he can launch multiple attacks of the same spell to devestate his opponent(s). When he used this, he was able to chant and cast hundreds of “ittokaso” and “kurohitsugi” level kido at the same time, damaging most of the captain-class shinigami. Seitai yūgō (生体融合, lit. meaning "Living Body Fusion" or "Biological Fusion"): This is his Bankai's ultimate attack. With it it has an offensive form and a defensive form. In offensive form, by opposing his enemy, he can destroy his enemy’s internal system. This is an attack that even can damage himself if used incorrectly. Kenpachi Kuruyashiki was killed by this attack. As for defensive, Azashiro can be fused with the air, hence all the slash from his enemy has no effect on him. Azashiro used the Seireitei's Reiatsu produced during the defusion to create a spear whose destructive power is superior even to the Sōkyoku. When Azashiro used this technique in their fight against Kenpachi, people who watched the fight stop feeling their Reiatsu, which may indicate that their power transcends even that of a normal Shinigami. Unknown Razor Technique: Using the air around him, Azashiro is able toproduced a blade/razor from the air, killing his enemy with no motion. (eg: the moment his enemy releases shikai, he chops down his enemy’s tongue). He can produce multiple of these razors that can skewer many enemies at the same time killing off large armies of enemies at the same time. Each razor is considered to be very painful if it touches the skin, comparing it to "A thousand white-hot knives carving against one's flesh." Invisibility: Though he carries his Zanpakuto on him, no one can see it. Even when he was asked in Central 46, Azashiro simply told them "I've already taken it out." The reason is because they could not see the sword because it becomes invisible due to its merger with the air. He can also merge with the air in his bankai stated. Intangibility: Defensively, all incoming attacks that could harm end up being useless because of its ability to merge with the atmosphere of the Seireitei. Unlike other elements having a measurable volume, like fire or water, the air has an almost infinite volume. That is why Azashiro can not be caught or seal by any Bakudō. Key: Pre-Skip '''| Post-Skip | '''Shikai | Bankai Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Categories Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Chi Users Category:Villain Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Shinigami Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Hax Category:Tier 6